1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for fabricating the electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumer electronic applications are becoming increasingly diverse with the rapid progress of science and technology. Light, thin, short and small electronic products are being demanded. Thus, flexible electronic devices are being developed.
During fabrication of the flexible electronic devices, the flexible electronic devices are firstly formed on a flexible substrate with a glass rigid carrier substrate. Then, the flexible electronic devices are taken out of the rigid carrier substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,390 discloses a method for fabricating a thin film transistor (TFT) on a flexible substrate. An a-Si release layer is formed between a plastic substrate and a glass carrier substrate. The release layer is fused by a laser beam, and then the plastic substrate and the glass carrier substrate are separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,566,950 discloses a method for fabricating a flexible display device. A release layer, a polymer film and an electronic array are formed on a glass carrier substrate. The adhesive strength between the glass carrier substrate and the release layer is higher than that between the release layer and the polymer film. Thus, the glass carrier substrate and the polymer film are separated only by a curing process.
When the flexible electronic devices are fabricated by a sheet-to-sheet process, and the flexible electronic devices are formed between two rigid carrier substrates, performing a process to a surface of the flexible electronic devices and taking the flexible electronic devices out of the two rigid carrier substrates are challenges.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a method for fabricating the flexible electronic devices, wherein the flexible electronic devices may be easily taken out of the two rigid carrier substrates.